Tremors
by Xeraphym
Summary: A small fic of Skarner and Rek'sai, and their meeting many years ago...


Just another day in the Shuriman deserts...  
Skarner sat down firmly and looked around, hoping for something to do.  
It has been already 900 years since he last saw his kin, And around a year since anyone explored the cave.  
He was guarding the entry, Just as any other day...  
Day, what an odd way to speak of time.  
He laughed to himself a bit, trying to thing. 'What is a day?'  
He could not see no night nor day. For him, a day is just an old memory.  
yet today, from his slumber, he woke up differently.  
He got up, and felt a shake beneath his legs. It was excitement.  
He felt something was coming his way, And he readied himself.  
He felt the small rumbles coming closer to the gate he guarded.  
From the front, Soddenly, out from the wall, came a small creature.  
Skarner was surprised to say the least. Usually they would come from the stairs nearby, But this one...  
"You dug your way in here, Didn't you?" He talked to the creature as it flailed on the ground.  
It suddenly stopped, then stood up.  
It was small, not even close to the vanguards size.  
Around one meter tall and 0.75 meters wide. It had four small legs and two large arms. Two jaws from the side, filled with strong teeth.  
"Who are you, little critter?" Skarner asked.  
The only reply he got was a long hiss, as the creature seemed to examine him.  
"Hmmm... What are you?" He asked again, Yet was met with a similar answer.  
His patience ran out quickly.  
"**I said...**" He charged the energy around his claws "**Answer!**" He released the energy stored, pulsing a magical wave around him and scaring the creature.  
The creature staggered back, afraid of being hit by the mysterious wave.  
As it looked back at Skarner, It locked its arms and quickly released them.  
It did it again  
and again  
and again.  
Yet in the fifth time, it released a small pulse around its small claws.  
It was surprised, and made clicking sounds.  
"Hmm" Skarner wondered "You seem to learn. To... adapt"  
Yet again, the only response he received was a variety of sounds. This time, between the hisses and shouts, there were clicks as well.  
"You are... Interesting. Interesting indeed." Skarner kept speaking to himself. "What are you? You seem like an odd creature. Where are you from?"  
The reply did not change.  
"Of course, How could I forgot, You cannot communicate."  
It clicked.  
Skarner detected something about her speech. Clicks and shouts are not necessarily the same. They have a different meaning.  
So he decided to try it on his own.  
He clicked, using his jaws and crunching them together.  
He clicked twice, And the creature clicked twice as well.  
'Clicking... Alright'  
Skarner tried hissing at it, And the creature responded back with a violent hissing shouting sound.  
'Hissing does not sound positive.'  
Skarner decided something else, He stayed silent.  
After a few seconds of no movement, The creature in front of him walked around him, as if he was a statue.  
Skarner had an idea.  
He lifted one of his feet and then gently put it to the ground.  
As he predicted, the creature came near the foot that had a strange movement.  
"Tremor sense" Skarner spoke, invoking the creatures attention. "You cannot see, can you?"  
The creature hissed to the strange sounds coming from the suddenly moving statue.  
"You can hear and sense... But not see." Skarner smiled at it "Quite strange you are... So tell me, What is your name?"  
The creature shouted.  
"... Purple it is, then."

Skarner and Purple interacted for a few hours more.  
"So you see..." Skarner started explaining "You need to release the energy forward, In a line forward, try it!"  
Skarner impaled his tail forward, releasing energy forward.  
"Now you do as Skarner just did!"  
Purple readied it's fin and released a powerful purple energy ball forward, making it explode on a wall much further from them.  
"... You have potential" Skarner smiled.  
Purple Hissed.  
He sighed. "Agh, I mean..." He clicked to Purple.  
Purple clicked back happily.  
And after it clicked, a large tremor was heard.  
Tremor froze in it's place. Then shouted loudly and crawled back to the hole she came from.  
"A shout like this..." Skarner thought "It's probably the Queen."  
He smiled to himself.  
"I hope you will go to be a Queen as well Purple."  
He then walked back to his position from beforehand, from before he met Purple.  
"I hope we meet again..."


End file.
